1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector for a vehicle body cover of a vehicle such as motorcycle, and more particularly, to a protector that is attached to a vehicle body cover of a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such conventional type of protector for a vehicle body cover, there is known a rubber mold to be attached to an outer edge portion of a vehicle body cover (for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 57-53989)). The rubber mold of Patent Document 1 has an attachment portion of a groove shape in a cross-section, and is formed to have a long shape so as to follow an outer edge portion of a vehicle body cover. The rubber mold protects the outer edge portion of the vehicle body cover by fitting an attachment groove to the outer edge portion of the vehicle body cover.
Further, a naked-type motorcycle may have a small vehicle body cover, and, depending on the demands related to the design, the vehicle body cover may be formed by having a plurality of vehicle body cover parts joined together. With the naked-type motorcycle, the rubber mold such as disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is attached to the outer edge portion of each vehicle body cover portion to thereby narrow the clearance between each vehicle body cover portion and other portions or parts such as a fuel tank, thus improving an outer appearance.
With respect to such a vehicle body cover, since the vehicle body cover is divided into a plurality of parts, it is difficult to secure the rigidity of each vehicle body cover part. The low rigidity of the vehicle body cover parts may cause vibration at the outer edge portion of each vehicle body cover part, resulting in causing of abrasion or unpleasant hammering noise between the parts. In this case, although it may be conceivable to increase the number of coupling points of the vehicle body cover parts to secure the rigidity, it is difficult for a small vehicle body cover to provide a large number of coupling points.